The present invention relates to a gear selection and engagement device designed for assembly on a motor vehicle transmission of the type comprising a number of gears moved axially by corresponding control forks, each of the gears being designed to be moved in to such a position as to mesh with another axially fixed gear, so as to form a gear pair with a preset transmission ratio.